Regrets
by LittleHelo
Summary: [OS] Hermès n'avait jamais voulu abandonner Luke. Et malgré tout ce que lui reprochait son fils, il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde :)**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un OS centré sur Hermès, May et Luke parce que je dois avouer que ces sont des personnages qui m'ont émue et dont la relation m'a touchée d'une manière indescriptible. Je suis peu satisfaite du résultat, comme souvent, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme j'ai adoré l'écrire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif comme négatif!**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **REGRETS**

Caché parmi les arbres bordant la propriété des Castellan, Hermès épiait son fils depuis quelques heures déjà et ne se lassait pas de le regarder s'amuser dans le jardin fleuri. Profitant des derniers rayons du soleil, Luke se balançait gaiment sous l'ombre d'un immense pommier. Un grand sourire fendait son visage encore marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance, et ses boucles blondes dansaient au grès du vent. Du haut de ses quatre ans, le fils d'Hermès n'incarnait qu'innocence et insouciance aux yeux de son père, n'ayant encore nullement conscience du monde cruel dans lequel il avait vu le jour. Hermès souhaiterait le protéger de son univers, le préserver des monstres et de son destin funeste, le voir grandir, s'épanouir et devenir un jeune homme aussi admirable que son adorable May. _May…_ Un flot de remords et de regrets l'affligeait dès que ses pensées convergeaient vers elle. Il n'avait pas connu de femme aussi exceptionnelle depuis des siècles, forte et douce à la fois, pleine de vie, partageant sa bonne humeur à son entourage. Chaque seconde lui rappelait à quel point il avait échoué, à quel point il avait ruiné la vie de May. Comment avait-il pu laisser May tenter de devenir l'Oracle ? Comment avait-il pu seulement lui raconter cette histoire ? Jamais il n'avait voulu cette vie misérable pour celle qui faisait encore follement battre son cœur.

Son petit garçon voulut finalement descendre de sa balançoire, mais il tomba et s'effleura les genoux sur la pelouse fraichement tondue. Les larmes envahissant spontanément les iris bleus de son fils, Hermès eut envie de le rejoindre et de le consoler comme l'aurait fait un père mortel. Or, il n'était pas _mortel_. Il avait des devoirs, et tout lui interdisait de se comporter en père. A son plus grand regret, Hermès devait laisser Luke trouver sa voie et jouer le rôle qui allait être le sien, même si cela le déchirait et le détruisait de l'intérieur. Le cœur serré comme dans un étau, il observa d'un regard brisé May accourir précipitamment à ses côtés.

 **« sshhhtt, ce n'est rien, Luke. »** , le rassura la jeune femme d'une douce voix. **« Regarde, il n'y a même pas une petite éraflure. »**

D'un geste délicat et d'une tendresse infinie, May essuya les larmes de son petit garçon. Les sentiments de honte et de désespoir envahirent d'emblée le dieu messager, contraint de se tenir éloigné de son fils et de la femme qu'il aimait éperdument. C'était ce qu'il faisait de plus difficile au monde.

 **« J'ai mal. »** , renifla Luke en frottant son genou endolori, les yeux brillants.

 **« Je te promets que ça va passer, chéri. »** , lui sourit tendrement May avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux blonds. **« J'ai préparé des cookies. Mon testeur préféré souhaiterait-il y goûter ? »**

Soudain, un sourire illumina le visage du garçon et il hocha vivement la tête d'un air heureux. Luke semblait aussi accro aux cookies de sa mère que son père l'était. La jeune femme le cueillit alors dans ses bras aimants, caressant tendrement son dos, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'imposante demeure coloniale. Effacés de son champ de vision, Hermès regretta de ne pas pouvoir davantage profiter de son fils, de le voir sourire et de l'entendre rire. Ce même rire éclatant qui le remplissait de joie. Il tenait énormément à Luke, plus qu'il ne le devrait.

 **« Hermès. »** , souffla soudain Martha depuis sa poche. **« Tu as une livraison expresse pour Héphaïstos, et il commence à s'impatienter. »**

Son regard larmoyant plongé dans ses pensées, Hermès resta silencieux. Il se sentait responsable du malheur de May et du futur de son fils. Il abandonnait les deux êtres les plus précieux à son cœur, et il était en train de les détruire, parce que les lois anciennes ignoraient tout du cœur. Elles ignoraient la profonde affliction du dieu messager, de la honte qu'il ressentait en se tenant en retrait, de son désespoir en sachant qu'il était impuissant et désarmé face à la destruction inévitable de sa deuxième famille.

 **« Hermès ? »** , siffla à son tour George.

Les larmes de rage et de douleur menaçant de couler, Hermès fut sur le point de céder quand une main chaleureuse se figea sur son épaule. Il se dégagea violement de cette emprise indésirable, mais son frère le saisit par le poignet et tenta de le raisonner d'une voix empreinte d''inquiétude et de tristesse :

 **« Hermès, tu ne peux pas. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »** , se plaignit Hermès d'une voix brisée, faisant face au dieu solaire. **« Pourquoi, Apollon ? Nous sommes des dieux et je ne peux même pas approcher mon propre fils. »**

Ne sachant que dire face à son chagrin, Apollon entraina son frère dans une étreinte et le serra fermement contre lui. Il n'avait jamais vu son demi-frère aussi affecté, aussi désespéré, après tant de millénaires. Quelques années plus tôt, May était un chaleureux rayon de soleil dans la vie d'Hermès et la naissance de leur fils n'avait été qu'un bonheur de plus pour le couple. Lire autant de peine dans les yeux de son frère fendait le cœur d'Apollon.

Au plus grand désarroi du dieu messager, l'état de May s'aggrava avec les années. Les visions et les crises se multiplièrent, et Luke prit rapidement conscience qu'il était différent des autres. Qu'il n'appartenait pas au même monde.

Recroquevillé dans un placard sombre de sa chambre, Luke tremblait de peur et sanglotait en silence. Une fois de plus, il se cachait de sa mère délirant sur son destin et de ses yeux verts phosphorescents effrayants. Les mots incompréhensibles résonnaient dans son crâne, faisant écho à la voix rauque de sa mère, alors que ses doigts se contractèrent davantage autour de ses jambes. Luke était terrifié, n'osant pas même respiré de crainte de se faire repérer, et laissa ses larmes brûlantes rouler sur sa peau. Il invoquait et priait son père de venir et de stopper ces crises effroyables, mais seul le silence répondit à ses appels de détresse. Il ne demandait rien de plus qu'un regard, juste une lueur dans le noir qui pût le rassurer. Il souhaitait désespérément que son père soit présent pour lui, comme les autres enfants avaient le leur.

 **« Papa... Hermès. »** , réitéra Luke d'une petite voix chevrotante, les joues baignées de larmes, implorant encore et encore qu'il vienne l'aider.

Impuissant, Hermès était contraint d'entendre le désespoir de son fils, de le voir nourrir une rancœur grandissante à son égard, sans pouvoir intervenir. Il ne supportait plus de le voir s'enfermer dans ce placard étroit et sombre en attendant que sa mère cesse de délirer. Il se sentait désemparé et cerné de toute part, comme pris au piège d'une machine infernale qui le broyait à petit feu. Il ne pouvait agir sans aggraver la situation, et voir les êtres qu'ils chérissaient se détruire le ravageait. Le pire était que Luke pensait sincèrement qu'il l'ignorait, qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de lui.

Luke s'était finalement endormi d'épuisement et Hermès prit le risque de se matérialiser dans sa chambre. Veillant à ne pas le réveiller, il tira les draps et coucha son fils dans son lit. Il le regarda longuement dormir, écoutant sa respiration moins cahoteuse, ancrant dans sa mémoire chaque détail de son visage, et ne put contrôler les larmes qui perlèrent à ses yeux. _Luke_. Sa plus grande fierté. Ce fils qui lui filait entre les doigts. Qu'il ne pouvait sauver. Si seulement il pouvait l'emmener en sécurité, loin de tout… Ne pouvant s'attarder davantage, Hermès embrassa son fils sur le front, lui murmura quelques mots en grec ancien, une bénédiction, et disparut dans un flash de lumière.

Remise de ses émotions, May pénétra doucement dans la chambre de son fils et s'installa près de lui. Au contraire de son petit garçon, elle ne se souvenait jamais de ses crises, ni de l'effroi qu'elle lui provoquait. Passant ses doigts fins dans les cheveux blonds de son fils, elle songea à Hermès et à la chance qu'il lui avait donnée en lui offrant un aussi magnifique garçon. Que ferait-elle si on lui arrachait ? S'il disparaissait ?

Le lendemain, Luke avait fugué pour ne jamais revenir.

Appuyé contre la rambarde en bois de la terrasse de la Grande Maison, Hermès embrassait du regard le paysage bucolique du camp. Le doux souffle du vent jouait avec ses boucles brunes, alors que son corps impassible semblait taillé dans le marbre. Comme plongé dans des souvenirs douloureux, ses yeux traduisaient une profonde tristesse malgré l'éclat de malice qui y brillait éternellement. Le plancher grinça alors sous les pas de Luke, obligeant le dieu à focaliser toute son attention sur son fils dorénavant âgé d'une quinzaine d'années.

 **« Que me veux-tu ? »** , lâcha Luke d'un ton abrupt et sec, visiblement tendu et agacé par la visite impromptue de son paternel.

Hermès le détailla longuement et nota qu'il avait bien pris cinq centimètres depuis leur dernière altercation au Connecticut et que ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient moins dérangés que de coutume. Son organe vital se serra davantage lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux bleutés qui reflétaient une rancœur perceptible. Hermès avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur chaque fois qu'il voyait cette haine dans les yeux de son propre enfant.

 **« J'ai une quête à te proposer. »** , répondit calmement le dieu messager en s'approchant du jeune sang-mêlé.

Luke afficha un sourire sarcastique.

 **« J'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas une simple visite désintéressée de ta part. »**

Les paroles de Luke claquèrent aux oreilles du dieu, qui afficha un regard ferme malgré la blessure qu'elles ouvrirent.

 **« Luke. »** , fit lentement Hermès. **« Crois-moi, je… »**

 **« Arrête d'agir comme si tu t'inquiétais ! Tu ne l'es pas. »** , le coupa Luke, les sourcils froncés, en contenant difficilement sa colère.

« **Tu comptes réellement pour moi, Luke, et je m'inquiète pour toi. Mais** **les dieux ont des lois, qu'ils ne peuvent enfreindre même s'ils le souhaitent profondément. Tu es mon fils et je sais que tu es capable de grandes choses.** »

Luke le regarda sans ciller, toujours aussi l'air contrarié. Après un instant de silence, Hermès lui confia qu'il lui préparait une quête avec l'aide de Chiron, ce qui renfrogna davantage son fils. Le dieu messager se sentait désemparé. Il espérait qu'un jour Luke comprenne qu'il était toujours à son écoute, toujours en train de garder un œil sur lui, qu'il exauçait ses prières quand il en avait la liberté. Qu'il faisait tout simplement attention en lui. Or Luke avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin de bois entre ses doigts. Les poings fermés et une colère sourde bouillonnant dans ses veines, Luke tourna le dos à son paternel, ne pouvant plus entendre à seul traître mot sortant de sa bouche. C'en était trop. Il en avait assez d'être utilisé par ces divinités de pacotille, de voir ses amis mourir pour eux, et de voir son géniteur se pointer quand il se rappelait de son existence.

 **« Luke, attends. »** , l'interpella Hermès, trahi par une voix remplie d'angoisse. **« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »**

Luke s'arrêta dans sa lancée à contre cœur, enfonçant davantage ses ongles dans ses paumes, et inspira un bon coup pour garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il se retourna lentement, les mâchoires serrées par le ressentiment, et posa à nouveau son regard sur le visage de son père où il lisait une certaine anxiété. Mais sa colère et son amertume le rendaient aveugle. Hermès ouvrit son sac postal jeté sur son épaule, et en sortit des baskets blanches ailées qu'il tendit à Luke. Le jeune homme les prit par contrainte et partit aussitôt sans ajouter un mot sous le regard affligé du dieu. Lequel l'observa s'éloigner à grand pas de la Grande Maison, le cœur éparpillé au quatre vents.

Installé dans la cuisine, Hermès tenait fermement la main tremblante de May dans la sienne, lui laissant le temps de digérer la nouvelle qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité transmettre. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient noyés sous une eau salée irrépressible, et sa respiration figée. La poitrine bloquée, Hermès avait cru être préparé en vingt-trois ans, mais la douleur était pire que dans son imagination. La souffrance qu'il ressentait dans son cœur meurtri depuis la mort de Luke était insoutenable, dévastatrice. La voix de May se mua en un sanglot brisé et Hermès, les larmes bordant ses iris, l'attira à lui et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Longuement secouée par des hoquets, Hermès ne compta pas les heures qu'il passa en sa compagnie.

« **Désolé de l'avoir abandonné, May. »** , lui souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, frottant chaleureusement son dos, la voix bloquée au fond de sa gorge. **« J'aurais dû faire plus pour essayer de le sauver. J'aurais dû…»**

Sa voix crissa comme du verre brisé, anéantie sous l'émotion oppressante, alors que May posait sur lui un regard bienveillant.

 **« Hermès, s'il te plait, cesse de te torturer. »**

 **« Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de vous avoir fait souffrir. »** , dit-il sincèrement en plongeant ses prunelles abattues dans celle de May, loin d'être en parfait accord avec les pensées de son amant.

Hermès déposa alors le collier de perles d'argile de la colonie de leur fils dans les mains de May. A travers ses yeux larmoyants, elle observa longuement les cinq perles et songea aux années que son fils avaient passé loin d'elle. A ses derniers instants. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité sous le regard ravagé d'Hermès. Elle noua finalement le lien de cuir autour du cou de son amant, délaissant une main sur sa poitrine comme elle avait l'habitude de faire plus jeune. Hermès la détailla avec surprise, les yeux interrogateurs.

 **« Tu devrais le porter. Pour Luke. »** , murmura-t-elle lentement.

Le dieu messager porta ses doigts sur les perles et sourit tendrement à May. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais se pardonner, mais il savait que Luke était sa plus grande fierté et qu'il l'aimera toujours autant.

 **« Tu es un bon père, Hermès. Ne l'oublie pas. »** , continua-t-elle en séchant de sa main une larme roulant sur la pommette du dieu.


End file.
